she's singing with her guitar
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sakura berdiri setiap sore, di perempatan, di depan kafe milik Sasuke, untuk bernyanyi demi suatu tujuan rahasia. / AU / untuk meramaikan S-Savers kontest: BTCIV /


**she's singing with her guitar**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. untuk **btc iv.**

_(Sakura berdiri setiap sore, di perempatan, di depan kafe milik Sasuke, untuk bernyanyi demi suatu tujuan rahasia.)_

* * *

Di pertemuan antara empat jalan itu Sakura selalu berdiri dimulai dari pukul empat sampai setengah tujuh. Dia menyaksikan orang-orang berangkat kerja sambilan sore, memandang anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah dengan jenis langkah yang bervariasi—lekas ketika dia berjalan sendiri, dan lambat-lambat ketika mereka dalam bentuk kawanan—dan Sakura juga melihat bagaimana orang-orang bergegas dikejar senja.

Sakura menatap mereka semua dengan mata yang berputar, senyum yang tersungging, dan suara yang terus mengalun dengan interval istirahat yang pendek-pendek. Petikan gitar mengiringinya.

Dan Sasuke menyaksikan itu semua, di balik kaca besar, di belakang meja konter, di antara mesin pembuat kopi dan cangkir-cangkir yang rapi.

* * *

Sakura mengambil uang untuk membayar kopi senjanya dari dompet—Sasuke adalah pengamat yang benar-benar jeli—dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh tas hitam yang berisi uang hasil permainan musiknya.

"Sasuke-kun!" dia sempat saja melambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya di ujung meja konter sebelum mengambil gelas plastik berisi _macchiato_.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gerakan alisnya.

Sakura menuju meja nomor tujuh dan menaruh tas gitarnya pada bangku di sisinya. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan papan klip berisi sebundel resep-resep olahan kopi berletak di atas meja di hadapannya. Sinar matanya adalah anak panah yang melesat dan sosok Sakura adalah bidang bundar sasarannya, dia kemudian semakin yakin akan kesimpulannya: Sakura benar-benar serius dengan 'pekerjaan barunya', dan uang yang dihasilkan benar-benar dikhususkannya. Dia tak mau menyentuhnya bahkan hanya untuk segelas kopi.

Untuk apa, kalau begitu?

Sakura menatap jam tangan putihnya. Sasuke masih mengamati. Sakura ternyata langsung berdiri, padahal baru setengah dari kopinya dia habiskan. Tas gitarnya dengan cepat dipindahkan dari bangku ke pundak kirinya. Dia segera pergi, sebelum Sasuke keluar dari area konter untuk mengambil pergelangan tangannya dan bertanya tentang hal ini.

Di hari berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, Sasuke masih mendapati Sakura yang melakukan hal itu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Berulang, dan sepertinya akan jadi kebiasaan Sakura. Entah sampai kapan.

Sasuke merasa tidak adil, dan dia ingin segera menuntut Sakura. Dia—pemegang status kekasih untuk periode yang sudah bisa disebut tahunan—tidak diberitahu soal ini. Terlalu berlebihankah ia? Ha, dia berbagi pada Sakura tentang hal tersederhananya di masa kecil, namun Sakura tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang ini?

Jikalau Sakura tidak melakukan itu di perempatan depan kafe milik Sasuke, Sasuke tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke-_senpai_," Sasuke dibangunkan dari dimensi pikirannya sendiri, salah satu anak buahnya memanggil dengan tiga buah cangkir di tangan, "Maaf, Anda menghalangi jalan, saya ingin mengantarkan ini."

_Memalukan_, pikir Sasuke. Tapi dia tahu dia salah, dia pun bergeser karena pintu meja konter barusan dia tutupi. Dia melipat tangannya dan membiarkan pegawai muda itu melewatinya sementara matanya terpusat pada bagian luar kafe. Sakura berdiri dan memetik gitarnya, beberapa orang yang melintasi trotoar berhenti dan menaruh uang di tasnya.

Salah satu pejalan kaki, laki-laki, tersenyum padanya, dan Sakura bernyanyi dengan ekspresi yang semakin riang. Sasuke tidak mau melebihkan waktu untuk si lelaki asing tersebut—dia pergi dari konter dan keluar tanpa peduli bahwa dia mengejutkan sepasang pelanggan yang baru saja mendorong pintu masuk.

Beberapa orang menunggu Sakura selesai dengan lagunya, mereka tak bergeming ketika Sasuke datang. Sasuke menyeruak dan berdiri paling dekat dengan Sakura. Dia tetap diam.

Harus Sasuke akui, produk pita suara Sakura benar-benar bagus. Jemari lentiknya pun piawai menyihir dawai gitar menjadi penghasil petikan bagus penggiring suaranya yang melagukan nada-nada cantik. Sasuke tidak terlalu kenal lagu ini, tapi dia yakin dia pernah mendengarnya sebagai salah satu bagian dari daftar putar _music player_ Sakura yang pernah beberapa kali dipinjamnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah yang berbeda ketika lagunya rampung. Tepuk tangan menjadi penyambutnya.

Ketika semua penonton dadakan telah pergi, Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura menyambutnya seakan dia tidak punya kesalahan, "Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Ah, apa ini artinya aku tidak boleh bernyanyi di depan kafemu, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu lagi bernyanyi di sini kalau kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu."

Sakura masih tersenyum, bola matanya berputar, dia menyaksikan tiga orang anak berlarian, bertaruh dengan waktu sebelum lampu tanda boleh menyeberang berubah menjadi merah. Ada juga dua orang tua yang saling berpegangan tangan berjalan di seberang sana. Sakura pun tertawa manis di depan Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan bernyanyi di tempat lain saja, ya!" ucapnya ceria.

Sakura keras kepala, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Sakura begitu keras kepala menyimpan rahasia itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Tetapi, malamnya, ketika Sasuke sudah mengeraskan hatinya untuk tidur, dia tidak juga bsia memejamkan mata karena teringat lagi keputusan _keras kepala_ Sakura tadi sore.

Jika gadis itu bernyanyi di tempat lain, akan ada banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Bisa saja ada beberapa lelaki tak tahu diri yang memanfaatkan kesempatan. Atau beberapa pencuri yang berniat jahat pada uangnya. Bisa juga orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang akan melakukan hal tidak baik pada Sakura apalagi jika gadis itu memilih tempat yang agak asing.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

Dia kekasih Sakura, dia merasa melindungi Sakura adalah kewajiban dan haknya.

Rasa posesif mengalahkan gengsinya, dan akhirnya pesan berisi kalimat _kau tetap boleh bernyanyi di depan kafeku besok_ dia kirimkan pada Sakura malam itu juga.

Sakura, di rumahnya sendiri, yang masih terjaga karena sebuah permainan komputer, terkekeh senang.

_Sasuke-kun, bilang saja kau juga ingin mendengarkan suara merduku_—balasnya sambil membayangkan seperti apa wajah Sasuke nanti ketika dia menerima ini. Semerah tomatkah? Atau hanya sebatas merah jambu yang membanjiri pipi?

Sasuke mendengus dan menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal ketika balasan itu diterimanya.

* * *

Sakura menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Inggris yang Sasuke kenal sore itu, ketika Sasuke sudah selesai memberikan pengarahan pada tiga orang pegawai baru datang padanya. Tasnya sudah penuh setengah. Sasuke yakin, penampilan Sakura-lah yang menjadi faktor utama pengundang penonton. Meski suaranya memang bagus, tapi, hei, siapa yang tidak tertarik ketika seorang wanita muda dengan ekspresi yang cerah dan ceria bernyanyi di tepian jalan yang ramai?

Sasuke menunggu sampai lagu itu selesai, dan langsung menanyai Sakura tanpa peduli bahwa masih ada beberapa penonton yang berdiri di sana dan berharap Sakura mau melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Ceritakan apa yang menjadi alasanmu melakukan ini."

Sakura duduk dan memeriksa tasnya, tak mau tahu pada tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju hanya pada dirinya seorang. Dia meraup receh—dan bahkan ada banyak uang kertas juga di sana—dan tersenyum puas. "Aku mencari uang."

"Dengan cara ini?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk cepat. Seperti anak-anak. Rambut pendeknya bergoyang lincah.

"Bahkan ketika kautahu bahwa aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan di kafe ini?"

"Aku ingin usaha sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau menolak pertolonganku."

"Alasannya sudah kusebutkan tadi," Sakura mendongak, kemudian memandang lagi isi tasnya. "Ah, kurasa ini cukup. Aku pulang dulu, ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku punya tugas kuliah yang harus kuselesaikan," dia mengambil tas gitarnya, kemudian menaruh gitarnya di dalam sana. Dia menutup tas itu dan menentengnya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Sasuke menahan pundak Sakura, agak mencengkeramnya. Sakura mengaduh namun tetap menoleh dengan wajah ramah, "Ada apa lagi, Sasuke-kun? Mau mendengarku bernyanyi satu lagu lagi?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku soal mengapa kau melakukan ini semua—mencari uang dengan cara ini."

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan uang untuk ditabung, itu saja," Sakura mengangkat bahu. Tangan Sasuke jatuh.

"Pasti ada hal kuat yang membuatmu melakukan itu sementara kau bisa minta uang dari ayahmu yang kaya itu atau bahkan dariku."

Sakura menggamit jemari Sasuke, kemudian menggenggamnya. Dia tersenyum, "Percayalah, Sasuke-kun, ini bukan untuk hal yang buruk."

Sakura pun pulang. Sasuke diam mematung seperti orang bodoh di depan kafenya sendiri.

Ah, tenang, ada seribu jalan menuju Roma. Ada seribu pintu yang bisa dibangun untuk menembus tembok jika satu pintu tertutup untuknya. Sasuke masuk ke kafe kembali sambil mengirim email ke sahabat terdekat Sakura, Ino.

Kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan ikan secara langsung dari lautnya, kenapa tidak mencoba membelinya di pasar, hm?

* * *

_Sebentar lagi ulang tahun ibunya. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan uangnya sendiri._

Sasuke terdiam di bangkunya. Aroma kopi di dapur itu amat pekat, sedang ada banyak kopi yang dibuat, dia melihat ada banyak pelanggan tadi. Biasanya, dia akan tergoda dan menyeduh satu juga untuknya, tetapi kali ini tidak. Dia tidak berniat sama sekali karena pembicaraan dengan Ino lebih menarik daripada secangkir _white coffee_ atau satu gelas dingin _french vanilla_.

Sayangnya, pembicaraan ini tidak gratis. Sasuke akhirnya memenangkan argumen dengan Ino yang awalnya berkeras hati tidak mau membocorkan keinginan Sakura, dengan menjanjikan _voucher_ gratis sebanyak dua kali di kafenya jika Ino kencan dengan pacar pelukisnya.

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

Sasuke harus menunggu beberapa menit sebelum Ino menjawab. Dan dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, kapan ulang tahun ibu Sakura—yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dia sudah menjadi teman dekat Sakura waktu itu, dan Ino sudah mulai menjodoh-jodohkan mereka jadi dia pun tahu banyak tentang Sakura, ibunya, dan tanggal lahir beliau. Namanya juga pendekatan. Hal terkecil pun digali.

_Dia ingin mengunjungi sebuah panti dan membagi-bagikan makanan di sana. Dia tidak mengabarimu karena dia tahu kau pasti akan memberikan uangmu padanya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ulang tahun ibunya lusa._

Sasuke mengawang-awang, mencari ide.

* * *

Sasuke bersandar pada tembok di mana Sakura biasa berdiri dan bernyanyi, menunggu di sana karena dia telah siap menyeret Sakura untuk mewujudkan idenya.

Sakura datang lima menit kemudian, dari seberang jalan dia sudah melambaikan tangan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tak sabar dan dia ingin dia bisa menghentikan arus kendaraan sekarang juga agar Sakura cepat sampai. Lalu-lintas begitu padat, dan durasi pergantian lampu rambu yang di sana terhitung cukup lama.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun—eh, eh? Aku mau dibawa ke mana?" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi ketidakseimbangan kekuatan membuatnya harus menyerah. Sasuke membawanya ke dalam kafe, dan Sakura harus merasa beruntung karena kafe sedang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, atau dia akan jadi pusat perhatian yang mengundang malu.

Sakura dibawa ke dapur, Sasuke langsung menutup pintunya setelah itu. Seorang pegawai mundur dari meja putih besar yang berisi banyak kotak kecil dan beberapa wadah besar, dan kotak-kotak lain berisi kopi dan bahan pelengkap untuk variasi-variasi rasanya. Dia pergi menuju pintu lain yang lebih kecil, yang langsung tembus ke meja konter di luar sana—mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan Sakura dan mengatakan rencananya.

"Apa ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Seharusnya aku menghukummu dulu karena kau memilih untuk merahasiakan hal penting dariku," Sasuke berjalan maju dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Dia adalah pemburu yang sedang memojokkan kelinci kecil ke perangkap yang dibuatnya.

"H-hei, tunggu, Tuan—" Sakura terkekeh polos, meminta ampun dengan tatapannya, "Ada hal yang harus kita bereskan di sini. Sasuke-kun, tolong—tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu dan tidak menganggapmu penting soal ini. Ini hanya persoalan tentang ..."

"Tentang apa? Tentang aku yang tidak diizinkan mengetahui rencana baikmu untuk ibumu?"

Sakura terkikik, lebih terdengar seperti anak kuda yang meringkik ketika dia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar namun tersudut di kandangnya oleh seorang kuda jantan dominan.

"Ibumu akan jadi ibuku juga."

Punggung Sakura membentur tembok. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, dan ini artinya Sasuke sudah menang delapan puluh lima persen. Hanya butuh pengakuan langsung dari mulut Sakura, dan dia akan menang telak tanpa balas.

"Baiklah," Sakura mendelik ke arah bawah. Kesepuluh jarinya tersemat satu sama lain di depan tubuhnya. "Besok ulang tahun ibu. Aku ingin melakukan suatu hal yang berguna atas nama dia. Aku ingin datang ke panti dan membawakan makanan untuk anak-anak di sana. Tapi aku ingin menggunakan uang yang kudapat sendiri. Karena aku belum bekerja jadi ... hanya ini yang paling mampu kulakukan."

"Tch," Sasuke mundur, berpaling dan berjalan menuju meja memunggungi Sakura. "Serahkan semua uang yang kaudapat padaku."

"Eh?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan tangan terbuka yang dijulurkan ke arah Sakura. "Mana?"

"Apa rencanamu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku membuat kue olahan dari kopi, dan makanan itulah yang akan kaubawa ke sana besok. Aku bisa menggunakan uangku untuk semua ini, tapi karena kau keras kepala, maka bayarlah itu untuk ini."

"Berapa banyak kue yang akan dibuat?"

"Cukup untuk tiga panti."

"Sasuke-kun—uangku hanya cukup untuk satu panti—"

"Maka biarkanlah aku yang menanggung sisanya."

Mata Sakura melupakan apa itu fungsi berkedip untuk sekian detik.

"Karena ibumu adalah ibuku juga," Sasuke belum menarik tangannya, namun mengalihkan wajahnya, _karena dia adalah ibu yang membesarkan wanita yang kucintai_—sayangnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang vokal jadi biarlah dinding hatinya saja yang mendengarkan kata-kata itu, dan bukanlah Sakura. Walau dia tak mengatakannya, dia yakin Sakura yang cerdas mampu mengerti—mungkin bukan sekarang, mungkin nanti.

Sakura menyambar Sasuke dengan pelukan dari belakang, sementara Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan elusan halus pada lengan Sakura yang menyanderanya.

"Sekarang, apa gunanya menyembunyikan rahasia dariku?"

Sakura tertawa malu, namun menjawil pipi Sasuke. Terasa seperti marshmallow, dan dia benar-benar tergoda untuk menciumnya.

* * *

Mereka mengantarkan lima ratus potong kue olahan dari kopi untuk tiga panti itu keesokan harinya dengan koordinasi dari Sasuke sendiri. Di panti terakhir, ada lebih banyak anak dari yang lain, Sakura kelihatan paling menikmati kunjungannya di panti yang ini. Dia betah berlama-lama. Dengan seorang anak perempuan mungil yang lucu dan berkulit putih, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya di ujung koridor panti, di dekat taman kecil bunga asoka.

"Ini kakak yang kuceritakan tadi. Dia yang menyediakan ini semua. Ayo, Sayang, berterima kasih padanya," Sakura menyodorkan anak itu ke dekat Sasuke, dan Sasuke tercenung sesaat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_oniichan_!"

Satu kecupan di pipi oleh anak itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan ide akan apa yang harus dia ekspresikan. Siapa atau apa yang harus dia kutuk? Kebodohannya untuk berkreasi lewat raut wajah? Ketololannya untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya sering bergema di dalam dirinya namun lisannya tak berdaya menyulap semuanya menjadi kalimat yang bisa sampai ke telinga orang lain?

Dia cukup senang dengan ini, dan menerima ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang bukanlah hal yang tidak disukainya.

Apalagi orang itu dibawa oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun menggendong bocah itu, menciumnya seraya tertawa dan memuji tindakan lucu nan menggemaskannya. Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Sakura terlihat cocok dengan anak-anak.

Dan dia yakin Sakura tak keberatan untuk segera memiliki anaknya sendiri.

Sasuke menopangkan pipinya dengan posisi masih menatap Sakura—Sakura yang sibuk dengan kenalan baru kecilnya.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" dia melepaskan anak itu—dan anak itu langsung lari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Kau benar-benar suka anak-anak."

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku akan segera membantumu mendapatkan milikmu sendiri."

"Hmh—begitukah caramu melamar wanita?" Sakura memutar matanya, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan."

"Kita rencanakan semuanya segera."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kautahu? Ibu pernah bercerita tentang harapannya. Dia ingin agar aku menikah di usia dua puluh dua. Dan di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini—dengan permintaanmu barusan—kurasa kau sudah membantu mewujudkan harapannya, dan memberinya kado."

"Karena ibumu adalah ibuku."

Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke, meremasnya—masih tersenyum, seakan dia telah menyerap kebahagiaan yang terbang mengelilingi atmosfer bumi—memberikan kedamaian pada mata Sasuke, "Ibu sudah membesarkanku dan mengarahkanku sedemikian rupa, hingga aku menjadi orang yang seperti ini, dan bertemu denganmu. Kalau aku adalah anak pemberontak, maka aku pasti tidak akan sebahagia ini karena aku bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyayangimu."

Keriuhan anak-anak panti menelan kata-kata Sasuke yang amat samar, _aku lebih mencintaimu dari yang kautahu_—dan juga, pada saat yang sama Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi bergabung dengan anak-anak lain di taman kecil panti.

Untuk membiasakan diri agar kau tak canggung dengan anak-anakmu sendiri nanti, begitu alasan Sakura. Sasuke tidak menolak.

**end.**


End file.
